Jett Wellington
Jett Elliot Wellington (May 22nd, 1962 - August 13th, 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Elliot Wellington and Bridget Wellington. He was an only child. His father was a Detective who was killed in the line of duty when Jett was only 15 years old. Three years later, Jett decided to join the force under Chief Gregory Goldwater. He was partnered with Gary Goldwater. Jett wanted to be just like his father -- an honest cop looking to make his way in the world. But things were made difficult, because the Chief of Police had a habit of looking the other way. Jett learned quickly to take what he wanted for himself. In 1982 at the age of 20 he brought in Veronica Avery for questioning about a robbery. He started hitting on her, then raped her. Veronica ended up pregnant. She then had a daughter, Allison Avery. Jett made sure that Veronica didn't talk. In 1985, Jett was promoted to Detective. A year later, he caught Cassandra Wellington shoplifting. He told her that if she slept with him, he wouldn't turn her in. Cassandra accepted the deal. They then started dating, and Jett fell in love with her. The two got married after dating for four months. Jett later got involved with Atrum Ordos. He never joined, but did look the other way for them from time to time. Partly because he was afraid of them, and partly because he didn't care. In 1987 he had a daughter -- Eliza Wellington. In 1993, William Whitner asked him to bring Taylor Davenport back to town. Jett had trouble with Taylor, as she said that he was trying to rape her. Jett managed to convince the police that he was a cop, and was asked to bring Taylor back home to her parents. In 1998 when Taylor was elected Mayor, she docked his salary. It was then that he started looking into Tyler Davenport, and realized that Damon Rubini was his father. In 2000 when Gregory Goldwater retired, Taylor planned on naming Gary as the Chief. But pressure was on -- her best friend, Kate Goldwater was Gary's wife. And Jett had blackmail information on her -- blackmail he decided to use. Hank Wakefield tried to get him to look more into The Legend, but Jett erfused. Jett arrested Hank on many occassions. He in turn was blackmailed by Veronica Avery, who now owned Club 969. Jett agreed to look the other way for her. Jett often looke dthe other way in regards to Ravenwood as well. During the Angels of Death murders, Jett was a suspect in the investigation. He wanted it to all go away because other groups were pressuring him to do so. He didn't look for the missing Kingston girls, and charged Candace Swain with murder on very small amount of evidence. He was unable to make it go away however. Jett later revealed to everyone that Tyler wasn't Richard Davenport's son to give an edge to Whitney Whitner. Afterwards, Taylor fired him as Chief of Police. Not long afterwards, Jett was murdered by DC Fitzgerald and Alena Rubini because of his failure to do anything about The Legend. =Childhood= Jett grew up in Ruby Springs. His father was a cop, and Jett looked up to him very much. He always knew that he wanted to be a Police Officer. As a young boy, he knew Trisha Wakefield. She was very nice to him. They weren't friends, but Jett did know her. =High School= In High School, Jett did well. When he was 15 years old, his father was killed in a shootout by some gang members. This made his drive to become a cop even stronger. He and Trisha Wakefield were in the same class. He also knew Hank Wakefield. Jett played Football in high school at Tight End. But never wanted to play professionally. =Police Officer= Right out of High School, Jett joined the police force. He was partnered with Gary Goldwater. He started out as an honest cop, but quickly learned that many of the cops in town were dirty. So he too became dirty. In 1982, after witnessing a robbery Vernoica Avery was brought in for questioning. Jett started hitting on the 16 year old girl, and used his position as a police officer to rape her. Jett got her pregnant, and she had his daughter. Jett forced her to keep quiet. =Detective= In 1985, he was promoted to Detective. A year later he caught Cassandra Harper shoplifting. He told her that if she slept with him, he'd ignore it. She agreed, and shortly after the two started dating. Four months later, they got married. And the next year they had a daughter, Eliza. In 1992 there was a robbery at Earl's. Chaz Dobbs had robbed the place, and was holding off police in a shootout. When Lavar Jennings walked out of the store next door unaware of what was going on, Jett mistook him for being someone in league with Dobbs, and shot him. Lavar died from the gunshot. In 1993, he was asked by William Whitner to bring his daughter back home so she would marry Richard Davenport. Jett tracked her to Utah and managed to catch up to her in a small diner where she had stopped to rest. She recognized him right away, and as soon as she approached him, she screamed as loudly as she could "NO I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" This caught the attention of other patrons, and she waited for the police to arrest him. Utah State Police Officer Chad Matthews arrested Wellington and held him and Taylor for six hours before getting confirmation from Chief Gregory Goldwater that Wellington was a police officer trying to bring back a runaway teenager. He then released Taylor into the custody of Officer Wellington. Taylor almost managed to get away when they got outside, but Wellington managed to catch up to her. She even offered him a $1000 bribe to just let her go, but he refused. In 1996 he investigated the murder of Trisha Wakefield. It was then he discovered Atrum Ordos, and just how pointless it was to go against them. In 1998, his pay was docked by Mayor Davenport because of what he did to her years earlier. But in 2000 he blackmailed her into naming him the next Chief of Police, and to continue getting away with what he wanted to. =Chief of Police= After becoming Chief of Police, Veronica Avery blackmailed him into letting her keep her brothel with the fact that he had a daughter. Jett actually felt bad about what he did all those years ago, and actually did care for Allison. He'd bring her flowers once in a while. In 2005 his other daughter joined the police force. A fact he was very proud of. And in 2010, she was promoted to Detective. =Angels of Death= During the Angels of Death murders, Jett was told to wrap the investigation up quickly so that Atrum Ordos could deal with the killers, who they figured were after Giles Hughes, their boss. Jett tried his best. He refused to look for the Kingston girls, and put Candace Swain on trial for the murders, but ultimately lost. Jett was a suspect during the investigation. He revealed to Ruby Springs that Tyler Davenport was really Damon Rubini's son. He was then removed as Chief of Police. He also fired Colby Dobbs on the request of Veronica Avery, who needed Colby's sister Coco Dobbs to keep her job at Club 969. He was killed on August 13th. =Quotes= "With this killer on the loose.. I could be next. So I've decided to leave behind a video will" "A third, and the house goes to my wife. Cassandra. But I do want you to know that, I am a detective. I know that you've been sleeping around on me. Still, I love you. Or at least care about you. Good luck with your endeavors." "Another third goes to my daughter Eliza. You are a beautiful young lady. I hope that you find the woman of your dreams someday. There were many things that I did that were bad in my lifetime. And I wish you did not have to know about them. I was not a good man sweetie. Maybe at one time. A long time ago. But not anymore." "It's a myth. Nothing more than a fairy tale given to make a psychopathic serial killer seem like a god." - on The Legend "Mr. Dobbs has been seen hanging around with the likes of Mr. Tion Jones-Jennings, a suspected gang member. That's not proper police behavior." - on the firing of Colby Dobbs. "They make a pretty good team. Though Detective Allen could put more into it." - on Emanuelle Allen and his daughter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Chiefs of Police Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:MISTX0